In recent years, nucleic acid hybridization has become an increasingly important means of identifying, measuring and detecting the presence of particular nucleic acids in a given sample. Thus, for example, the fields of medical diagnostics, environmental and food testing, and forensics have all benefitted from the use of nucleic acid hybridization as a rapid, simple and extraordinarily accurate way of testing for the presence or absence of given biological contaminants or microorganisms in a sample.
Most nucleic acid hybridization schemes have features in common. One such typical feature is the use of single-stranded nucleic acid probes (or denatured double-stranded probes) having a defined or known nucleotide sequence. Probe molecules may be derived from biological sources, such as genomic DNA or RNA, or may be enzymatically synthesized, either in a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host cell or in vitro. Presently, most nucleic acid probes in common use are oligonucleotide probes made using chemical synthetic methods ("synthetic oligonucleotides"). One such synthetic method is automated sequential addition of 3'-activated, protected nucleotides to the 5' end of a growing, solid phase-bound oligonucleotide chain, followed by cleavage of the completed oligonucleotide from the support and deprotection. See, e.g., Eckstein, Oligonucleotides & Analogues: A Practical Approach (1991).
Synthetic oligonucleotides for use as hybridization probes are typically deoxyribonucleotides having a nucleotide sequence complementary to a nucleotide sequence of the nucleic acid to be detected. DNA oligonucleotides are classically preferred for a number of reasons. Among these is the greater stability DNA has to enzymatic hydrolysis upon exposure to common samples, due to the almost ubiquitous presence in samples of various RNAses. RNA is also known to be less chemically stable than DNA, e.g., RNA degradation is facilitated by the presence of base, heavy metals. And compared to RNA, DNA is less prone to assume stable secondary structures under assay conditions. Such secondary structures can render oligonucleotides unavailable for inter-molecular hybridization. Nevertheless, RNA oligonucleotides may be used, even though they are less preferred.
Nucleic acid hybridization exploits the ability of single-stranded nucleic acids to form stable hybrids with corresponding regions of nucleic acid strands having complementary nucleotide sequences. Such hybrids usually consist of double-stranded duplexes, although triple-stranded structures are also known. Generally speaking, single-strands of DNA or RNA are formed from nucleotides containing the bases adenine (A), cytosine (C), thymidine (T), guanine (G), uracil (U), or inosine (I). The single-stranded chains may hybridize to form a double-stranded structure held together by hydrogen bonds between pairs of complementary bases. Generally, A is hydrogen bonded to T or U, while G or I is hydrogen bonded to C. Along the double-stranded chain, classical base pairs of AT or AU, TA or UA, GC, or CG are present. Additionally, some mismatched base pairs (e.g., AG, GU) may be present. Under appropriate hybridization conditions, DNA/DNA, RNA/DNA, or RNA/RNA hybrids can form.
By "complementary" is meant that the nucleotide sequences of corresponding regions of two single-stranded nucleic acids, or two different regions of the same single-stranded nucleic acid, have a nucleotide base composition that allows the single strands to hybridize together in a stable double-stranded hydrogen-bonded region under stringent hybridization conditions. When a contiguous sequence of nucleotides of one single stranded region is able to form a series of "canonical" hydrogen-bonded base pairs with an analogous sequence of nucleotides of the other single-stranded region, such that A is paired with U or T, and C is paired with G, the nucleotides sequences are "perfectly" complementary.
The extreme specificity of nucleic acid hybridization, which under some circumstances can allow the discrimination of nucleic acids differing by as little as one base, has allowed the development of hybridization-based assays of samples containing specific microorganisms, nucleic acids bearing given genetic markers, tissue, biological fluids and the like. Such assays are often able to identify nucleic acids belonging to particular species of microorganisms in a sample containing other, closely-related species. Nucleic acid hybridization assays can also specifically detect or identify certain individuals, or groups of individuals, within a species, such as in the forensic use of RFLP (restriction fragment length polymorphism) and PCR (polymerase chain reaction) testing of samples of human origin.
The use of oligonucleotides as a diagnostic tool in nucleic acid hybridization testing often involves, but need not involve, the use of a reporting group or "label" which is joined to the oligonucleotide probe molecule, or both the probe and the target. Such a reporter group moiety may include, for example, a radioisotope, chemiluminescent or fluorescent agent, or enzyme joined to the oligonucleotide. The label is employed to render the probe capable of detection, particularly when the probe is hybridized to the target nucleic acid.
The majority of assay methods employing nucleic acids utilize a physical separation step in order to separate the probe:analyte hybrid from unbound probe. These assay methods are called "heterogeneous" assays. In nucleic acid hybridization assays, an analyte molecule is the target nucleic acid species sought to be detected, quantitated and/or identified. A "hybrid" is a partly or wholly double-stranded nucleic acid comprising two single-stranded nucleic acids, such as a probe and a target nucleic acid, having a region of complementarity resulting in intermolecular hydrogen bonding under assay and/or amplification conditions.
Assay methods utilizing a physical separation step include methods employing a solid-phase matrix, such as glass, minerals or polymeric materials, in the separation process. The separation may involve preferentially binding the probe:analyte complex to the solid phase matrix, while allowing the unassociated probe molecules to remain in a liquid phase. Such binding may be non-specific, as, for example, in the case of hydroxyapatite, or specific, for example, through sequence-specific interaction of the target nucleic acid with a "capture" probe which is directly or indirectly immobilized on the solid support. In any such case, the amount of probe remaining bound to the solid phase support after a washing step is proportional to the amount of analyte in the sample.
Alternatively, the assay may involve preferentially binding the unhybridized probe while leaving the hybrid to remain in the liquid phase. In this case the amount of probe in the liquid phase after a washing step is proportional to the amount of analyte in the original sample. When the probe is a nucleic acid or oligonucleotide, the solid support can include, without limitation, an adsorbent such as hydroxyapatite, a polycationic moiety, a hydrophobic or "reverse phase" material, an ion-exchange matrix, such as DEAE, a gel filtration matrix, or a combination of one or more of these solid phase materials. The solid support may contain one or more oligonucleotides, or other specific binding moiety, to capture, directly or indirectly, probe, target, or both. In the case of media, such as gel filtration, polyacrylamide gel or agarose gel, the separation is not due to binding of the oligonucleotide but is caused by molecular sieving of differently sized or shaped molecules. In the latter two cases, separation may be driven electrophoretically by application of an electrical current through the gel causing the differential migration through the gel of nucleic acids of different sizes or shapes, such as double-stranded and single-stranded nucleic acids.
A heterogeneous assay method may also involve binding the probe to a solid-phase matrix prior to addition of a sample suspected of containing the analyte of interest. The sample can be contacted with the label under conditions which would cause the desired nucleic acid to be labeled, if present in the sample mixture. The solid phase matrix may be derivatized or activated so that a covalent bond is formed between the probe and the matrix. Alternatively, the probe may be bound to the matrix through strong non-covalent interactions, including, without limitation, the following interactions: ionic, hydrophobic, reverse-phase, immunobinding, chelating, and enzyme-substrate. After the matrix-bound probe is exposed to the labeled nucleic acid under conditions allowing the formation of a hybrid, the separation step is accomplished by washing the solid-phase matrix free of any unbound, labeled analyte. Conversely, the analyte can be bound to the solid phase matrix and contacted with labeled probe, with the excess free probe washed from the matrix before detection of the label.
Yet another type of assay system is termed "homogeneous assay." Homogenous assays can generally take place in solution, without a solid phase separation step, and commonly exploit chemical differences between the free probe and the analyte:probe complex. An example of an assay system which can be used in a homogenous or heterogeneous format is the hybridization protection assay (HPA.TM.) disclosed in Arnold, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,174, in which a probe is linked to a chemiluminescent moiety, contacted with an analyte and then subjected to selective chemical degradation or a detectable change in stability under conditions which alter the chemiluminescent reagent bound or joined to unhybridized probe, without altering the chemiluminescent reagent bound or joined to an analyte:probe conjugate. Subsequent initiation of a chemiluminescent reaction causes the hybrid-associated label to emit light. This patent enjoys common ownership with the present application and is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Competition assays, in which a labeled probe or analyte competes for binding with its unlabeled analog, are also commonly used in a heterogeneous format. Depending on how the system is designed, either the amount of bound, labeled probe or the amount of unbound, labeled probe can be correlated with the amount of analyte in a sample. However, such an assay can also be used in a homogeneous format without a physical separation step, or in a format incorporating elements of both a homogeneous and a heterogeneous assay.
The assay methods described herein are merely illustrative and should not be understood as exhausting the assay formats employing nucleic acids known to those of skill in the art.
Nucleic acid hybridization has been utilized in methods aimed at using oligonucleotides as therapeutic agents to modify or inhibit gene expression within living organisms. In an example of such utilization, oligonucleotide "antisense" agents can be targeted specifically to an mRNA species encoding a deleterious gene product, such as a viral protein or an oncogene. See, e.g., Zamecnik and Stephenson, 75 Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. (USA), 280-284 (1978); Stephenson and Zamecnik, 75 Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. (USA), 285-288 (1978); and Tullis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,243. Although Applicant does not wish to be bound by theory, it is thought that the RNA:DNA duplex which results from the binding of the antisense oligonucleotide to RNA targets may serve as a substrate for RNAse H, an RNA-degrading enzyme present in most cells and specific for RNA contained in an RNA:DNA duplex. According to this model, the target RNA molecule is destroyed through hybridization to the antisense oligonucleotide. Variations of this general strategy exist, wherein, for example, the oligonucleotide has a structure conferring an enzymatic activity on the oligonucleotide, such as the RNAse activity of so-called ribozymes. See e.g., Goodchild, PCT Publication No. WO93/15194.
Because therapeutic antisense oligonucleotides are primarily designed to function in vivo, formulations for the delivery of such agents must not significantly inhibit normal cellular function. Thus, nuclease inhibitors, which can sometimes be included in in vitro diagnostic tests to prevent oligonucleotide degradation, are not suitable for use in vivo. This fact has resulted in the design of various oligonucleotides modified at the internucleotide linkage, at the base or sugar moieties, or at combinations of these sites to have greater nuclease resistance than unmodified DNA.
Thus, a number of oligonucleotide derivatives have been made having modifications at the nitrogenous base, including replacement of the amino group at the 6 position of adenosine by hydrogen to yield purine; substitution of the 6-keto oxygen of guanosine with hydrogen to yield 2-amino purine, or with sulphur to yield 6-thioguanosine, and replacement of the 4-keto oxygen of thymidine with either sulphur or hydrogen to yield, respectively, 4-thiothymidine or 4-hydrothymidine. All these nucleotide analogues can be used as reactants for the synthesis of oligonucleotides. See, e.g., Oligonucleotides and Analogues: A Practical Approach, supra. Other substituted bases are known in the art. See, e.g., Cook, et al., PCT Publication No. WO92/02258, entitled Nuclease Resistant, Pyrimidine Modified Oligonucleotides that Detect and Modulate Gene Expression, which is incorporated by reference herein. Base-modified nucleotide derivatives can be commercially obtained for oligonucleotide synthesis.
Similarly, a number of nucleotide derivatives have been reported having modifications of the ribofuranosyl or deoxyribofuranosyl moiety. See, e.g., Cook et al., PCT Publication No. WO94/19023 entitled Cyclobuty Antisense Oligonucleotides, Methods of Making and Use Thereof; McGee, et al., PCT Publication No. WO94/02501 entitled Novel 2'-O-Alkyl Nucleosides and Phosphoramidites Processes for the Preparation and Uses Thereof; and Cook, PCT Publication No. WO93/13121 entitled Gapped 2'-modified Oligonucleotides. These three publications are incorporated by reference herein.
Most oligonucleotides comprising such modified bases have been formulated with increased cellular uptake, nuclease resistance, and/or increased substrate binding in mind. In other words, such oligonucleotides are described as therapeutic gene-modulating agents.
Nucleic acids having modified nucleotide residues exist in nature. Thus, depending on the type or source, modified bases in RNA can include methylated or dimethylated bases, deaminated bases, carboxylated bases, thiolated bases and bases having various combinations of these modifications. Additionally, 2'-O-alkylated bases are known to be present in naturally occurring nucleic acids. See, Adams, The Biochemistry of the Nucleic Acids, 7,8 (11th ed. 1993).